2nd generation and we're still going
by vanillastrawberryswirlygrrrrl
Summary: Voldie's son has taken Voldie's place afterhe was killed by Harry. Unfortunatly, Voldie's little boy's identity is not revealed and is a student at Hogwarts. the students, including Vivian Potter, are in grave danger. r/r!!!! please!!!!! chapter 2 up soon
1. Happiness at Home

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter characters blah blah blah i only own my own a couple of peeps blah blah blah you've heard all of this before. ************************************************************** Vivian Potter woke up with a start. Her green eyes darted around the room. "Mum?" she called. She was sure that there was someone in her room. Hermione Granger burst through the 10 ear olds closet door. "Mum what on earth were you doing in there?" Hermione sat down next to her daughter and ran her hands throught her daugter's black hair. "I was packing you for Hogwarts, remember? We didn't have time to pack you before we went to Ireland. Rember, the fall term starts today?" "Oh mum that's jolly! Am I going to be in Gryffindor?" Hermione's ringing laughter awoke the baby. She began to howl. Hermione picked her up. "Shh, Evelie, it's OK!" she grinned at Vivian and togther they both wispered, "Our little Banshee." Evelie fell back asleep and was placed back in the crib. "Of course you'll be in Gyffindor, honey! There is no question about it!" Then she leaned towards her daughter and said, "but wouldn't it be jolly if you got into Ravenclaw? Oh, your father would have a cow!" She was inturrupted by the tall, well muscled man filling the doorway. "And just how do you expect me to accomplish that? Last time I checked I was married to a beautiful woman, not a cow. Though, I could be wrong....." Vivian and Hermione broke out laughing. Hermione regained her composure and siad, "Honey, can you fininsh packing your clothes? Mummy and Daddy have some unfinished buisness..." she looked suggestivly at Harry. Vivian laughed "Lord, you guys can be soooo obvious sometimes." Harry wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Oh really! Well, you have packing to do. Your mum and I will see you in the morning. And remember, you won't be getting special treatment, right, Professor Granger?" Hermione grinned. "Correct, Professor Potter." They both hugged their daughter and retreated to their own bedroom. ******************************************************************** Thanx to anyone who reads please r/r i need advice..... ~VSSG 


	2. The Sorting

Vivian stumbled into the Great Hall and gasped in awe. The hall was beautiful. The ornate decorations made everyone but Proffesor Snape happy. His scowl darkened the room. Suddenly Vivian's Auror senses kicked in. Her father had always told her to listen to her feelings, her 6th sense. She felt evil in the room. She shot a questioning look at her father. He too was peering around the room, as if he sensed something. He shrugged, grinned, and turned away.  
  
Professor Gradius (McGonagall had retired) commenced the sorting. The hat sang: I may only be a little hat, but I know where your heart's at, I have the intelligence of a cat, Don't underestimate Godric Gryffindor's hat.  
  
I will place you where you belong, It's something that I'll have known all along, Be you brave, be you strong, be you meek, have you the gift of song,  
  
Slytherin! Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw! Gryffindor! You shall soon knock on your house's door. Good luck to all, you'll pass the test, and be sorted with the rest.  
  
The hat bowed it's head, it's song finished.  
  
Proffessor Gradius cleared her throat and began to call out the names of the first years. " Lana Demby!" The girl walked , shaking, up to the stool. she jammed the hat on her head and closed her eyes. "Better be........ Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers. The Sorting Continued. There were only 12 first years that year. A little chart at the front table kept track of who was in what house. Soon the Hufflepuf column expanded with the names Damian Jonston and Kelzy Korrigan. The Gryffindor column held 4 names, Laura Weasley, Tom Weasley, Jack Weasley, and Michelle Weasley. Harry grinned. He had always pitied Ron and Lavender. Quadruplets were hard to raise. Slytherin had recieved 2 students, Asa Juniper and Howard Starkle. There were 3 children left to be sorted, Jazmine Foster, Keladry Davidson, and Vivian. Jazmine and Keladry were welcomed at the Ravenclaw table, leaving only Vivian. She approached tha hat carefully, perched on the stool and jammed the hat over her eyes.  
  
Hmmmm. So you want to be a Gryffindor, eh? You don't want to flock with children as intelligent as you? Oh no, dearie, I'm sorry. I have to put you were you belong. There is a great evil stirring among the students and you need to be where you can help them, Vivian sat in horror as she pictured her father's reaction to what she knew was coming.. "Better be....... RAVENCLAW!!!" She grinned and numbly went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table. She devoured her food. She looked happily at her father, who was shooting daggers at the hat with his eyes.She laughed and introduced herself to Keladry and Jazmine. ************************************************************************ Here's a little contest: who knows where I stole Keladry from??? T-Rex: here's my next chapter! Thanx for r/r!  
  
Puhleeze r/r!!! 


End file.
